Sorting:Walter Bohan
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Walter Bohan was never meant to be born, period. No, not in a 'he was an accident' way but more his parents should never have met. If his mother had her way, as did many of her class, they never would have. His father, John Bohan was an esteemed pirate, or as pirates could go at least, captaining the 'Scarlet Feather' and making a fortune for himself. He was a muggle man who ruined his parents' voyage to The New World to which they responded by leaving him by himself outside a church. As another cliche to history, nobody expected him to amount to much. His mother on the other hand, Lady Rosamund Pynnoke, was from the noble class and, bar the crippling patriarchal society, never felt any hardships in her life. Rosamund was a pure-blooded witch born into the wholly pure-blooded Pynnoke family who enjoyed a respectable amount of privilege. Her father, a master seafarer, continued his family's legacy for naval expeditions and, in the process, made Rosamund a desirable bride. Though the plan was to always marry her off for political gain, the Pynnoke family never thought that piracy politics would be the actual division. On a voyage to visit her father in America, Rosamund's ship was targeted and later attacked and raided by the Scarlet Feather. Though a competent witch with her wand, Rosamund wasn't versed at all in wandless magic and she had no other choice but to surrender when her wand was lost in the initial scuffle. John Bohan's plan initially was to kill her for money, knowing her father was a man with many enemies in other nations who would rather him dead but, as time went on as he waited for offers, he found himself enamoured by her. She, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with him and was appalled at her treatment - not that he cared. An offer was sent to his father that simply said she could live if she took John's hand in marriage, otherwise she'd be dead for gold. After much deliberation with his wife and some advisers (nearly risking the provisional deadline John Bohan had set out), Rosamund's father conceded to the pirate's wishes and she became the bride of John Bohan. After that, she travelled around the Atlantic for a few years, unable to leave and being heralded as the queen of the ship. Though the love was one-sided on John's part, Rosamund could appreciate the better treatment he tried to give her. During this time she had given birth to a son, Walter, who quickly became the Scarlet Feather's pride and joy. Though to young to be a pirate, as was prohibited by Rosamund, the infant showed a great deal of interest and competency with pirating at a young age. It was a stressful thing for Rosamund, even more so when she had to leave him on the ship with his father when she returned to England, finally being able to leave to return to her family's stately home. Walter remained unbothered about the new arrangements and being without his mother; for him and his six-year-old mind, piracy was far more interesting. Though he never got to be as involved as his father was, he was still was able to play sword fight with wooden swords. Issues arose, however, when he had his first magical experience at the age of nine. He was a late bloomer and that proved all the more difficult for his father. You see, John was never not knowledgeable about his wife's status and in all honesty it made him feel even better about wedding her. He had been warned by her that this would occur, it largely being used as an argument for her to take Walter with her, but he had ignored it or, at the very least, underestimated it. Walter's experience was particularly devastating to the Scarlet Feather; on a day where he was particularly angry about not being able to join his father in a raid, Walter sneezed and from there came flames that started a fire on the boat. Needless to say the fire was devastating for a wood ship and, with that, John's anger was to be expected. Though his son was the wizard in question, it didn't stop the pirate from harbouring an increasing feeling of hatred towards the wizardkind - if this is what they could do accidentally, the power they had intentionally was far greater and he felt threatened by it. Without any explanation why, Walter was taken to his mother at the first docking back in England and he'd never see his father nor the Scarlet Feather again, much to his dismay and sadness. His mother did her best at mending the lost relationship the two had; she taught him magic the best she could and it seemed that Walter's fascination with piracy was wavering. Albeit he'd never be completely void of an interest for it (still donning pirate attire despite his mother's wishes), it had been curbed somewhat with the acceptance that land was his new home and he'd able to use magic instead. Rosamund also educated him in a bit more grace and decorum - as expected by a member of the Pynnoke family, though Lord Walter Pynnoke would never be a reality which was a hard pill to swallow. She was successful, somewhat, though Walter continues to have small, piratey nuances here and there. Being accepted to Hogwarts when he turned eleven was a shock to everyone around him, largely because rumours of him being the pirate grandson of Lord Pynnoke had circulated and his mother was convinced that he'd never be accepted. Her optimism and praying paid off and, after having the best equipment available bought for him, he was sent off to Hogwarts in hopes of living up to the Pynnoke name. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. The most prominent word anyone would ever describe Walter by is quirky. Not negative, not positive. Just quirky. He's the type of person someone would just be like 'oh that's him, leave him be.' He definitely doesn't fit the mould when one is to think of a member of a respected wizarding family. For the most part though, he's pleasant to be around. Talking to him requires little thinking as he seems to prefer to progress the conversation on his own whim. There's a tongue-in-cheek sense of sarcastic humour to a lot of his jokes and that can make him a little irritable at times but that's more down to how an individual reacts to a more teasing humour. As anyone, Walter is not without his flaws. Though being young on the Scarlet Feather and never really engaging in any acts of piracy himself, Walter has developed some kleptomaniac tendencies. Though he hasn't wholly acted on it yet, the impulses are there and, if neglected by anyone who has the power to prevent it, can and will develop into something serious. A stubborn person, Walter can become abrasive should he not get his way and he isn't above being manipulative and cunning to get what he wants (though the success rates vary). Likewise, he has a tendency to indulge in what can be described as anger issues; it's not unusual for him to go off at someone if they annoy him a little, especially after bottling up his emotions for a long time. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. N/A 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first character. 13. What time zone are you? GMT. Sonofapollo Owl Me 16:21, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Category:Sorted